Zumba!
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Kurt and Mercedes join Zumba so they can stay on the Cheerios and continue glee club, because Sue will kick them off if they don't lose weight. Things head of to a good start when their dance instructor is none other than Blaine who Kurt finds to be gorgeously sure of himself and ins't ashamed of being an openly proud gay dance teacher. Klaine au.
1. Dance Instructor

_**ZUMBA**_

_**I do not Own Glee or Zumba **_

**Dance Instructor**

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but can I ask you why you want to join Zumba?"

This question did surprise Kurt as his eyebrows raised, wasn't it obvious as to why he wanted to join, didn't everyone join to lose weight? But the boy with beautiful eyes would not keep quiet, and Kurt found himself lost in the hazel honey colour so he didn't particularly mind all that much at the question.

"No offence I mean I like to keep active myself, and it's a great class, I am definitely not going to stop you from joining, I live for your money after all and I'd be an idiot to turn…"

The dance instructor suddenly looked nervous and his eyes popped out of his head as he continued

"Pretend you didn't hear that…. but you have a good weight as it is,"

The dance instructor finally sighed taking a breath waiting for an answer from Kurt as he and Mercedes signed up their names and handed over the $10.

Mercedes giggled unsuccessfully from his rambling as she was pretending not to listen in while signing her name down on the piece of paper near them. The dance instructor with gelled hair and just a touch of curls fallen of his head wearing a black singlet that said Zumba in bright pink colours and wearing such small darkish green shorts that made Kurt have to remind himself that he was being talked to when Mercedes nudged him.

"Our coach Sue Sylvester wants us to lose weight for the Cheerios at school and so… Mr um …what do you call dance instructors in a more formal matter?" Kurt asked biting his lip.

"Oh sorry! I forgot my manners, my name's Blaine," The boy extended his hand chuckling.

"Oh," Kurt barely said surprised as his hands touched Blaine's in a formal hand shake, it was the most he had done with any boy and he shook his head to forget that thought on how smooth Blaine's hands were as he continued;

"No need to sound professional around here, Cheerios, isn't that Cheerleading?" He added looking impressed as Kurt nodded.

"Well she wants us to lose more weight and because we have glee club at school during lunch times and after school as we are preparing to head to New York we don't really have time to focus on our extra fat as it seems despite your thoughts and we need the cheerios for extra credit when we graduate," Kurt replied shyly.

The boy was gorgeous, he said boy because he looked the same age as he did, he was starting to feel self-conscious because he was being stared at by Blaine who seemed to look just as surprised at this encounter and who also managed to regain themselves in comparison to Kurt who was staring at the boy's chest hair and exposed skin visible to the eye while Blaine coughed, and looked away to smile widely at Mercedes as well to introduce himself.

Mercedes kept glancing a look at Kurt as they talked which made Kurt want to die of embarrassment while she bragged about how good 'her-boy' was _who was going to murder her later_, in glee club and stated he was a counter-tenor which amazed Blaine when he asked what range they sang who said he had once been in an Acapella group and they never had a countertenor they would have loved to have had him, he then wished them good luck in glee club and school before he went to say hello to new arrivals.

To Kurt's further more embarrassment he found himself to be the only boy by the time Blaine gave a welcome speak to both Kurt and Mercedes asking the 'lovely ladies'

_such a charmer _to make them feel at home and especially Kurt since he was as he let them know the only guy there, which is when Kurt had looked around to find indeed he was the only guy there and the ladies all waved hello or had smiles which was not too unknown to him it's guys that he usually is worried about that generally are afraid of catching his disease.

"Now I know you 'lovely ladies' know by now that I'm gay and this is a non-bullying policy studio but even if Kurt is straight; I hope you should all give him an easy time and not fight over him, and he is wearing nice clothes, I'm guessing that gym brand is expansive so I hope you would all take that into consideration and try to restrain yourselves, now…."

_Did he really just say that he's gay in front of all these people and that he had nice clothes?! _

Kurt wondered and then _Holy crap he's gay. _

_Non bullying studio finally came to thoughts 10 minutes later as he thought about how he might actually enjoy this_

Kurt blushed a deep red and looked down at his shoes not willing to look at the giggling faces of his peers in the room who all agreed.

He finally looked up after Blaine said he was going to teach them some dance moves first to practise with the song, because since Kurt and Mercedes were new it was only fair and when Kurt looked up he found Blaine already smiling warmly at him before he quickly turned around to face the mirror upfront and demonstrated the steps.

The steps were pretty simple, it was basically a lot of criss-crossing of the legs, and swaying of the arms over your head, they ran on the spot a little too, and you swayed your hips…like a lot it was a very active routine, there was about 20 people in the room and they were all really getting into it and Kurt was finally getting excited.

Blaine was sweating a lot, and his brain was giving him images which made his face grow hot.

Mercedes surprised Kurt too, she seemed to be enjoying it a lot and she was really great when it came to shaking the hips which Blaine gave her a laughing praise telling her she was going to get the moves on fast, he also came over to give her a high-five which made Kurt smile as he then watched Kurt in the next demonstration of the same steps.

"You got to move your hips side to side Kurt, that's it," Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine's face so he wouldn't feel stupid as he rolled up his hips while Blaine grinned " Keep it like that, perfect, now bend your knees a little more when you're doing the arms," Kurt found it was hard to concentrate with Blaine watching his hips and was feeling vulnerable, but then Blaine showed him how to do it again, and joined in and he didn't feel as nervous but he couldn't get over how Blaine acted calmly and professionally and it made Kurt feel like an idiot for blushing so much already today.

"When you reach your arms up over your head, be sure to make it look like your touching the highest star in the sky you can reach okay?" Kurt attempted this, pushing his feet up as well as Blaine showed them how to do it, while he called out to everyone to keep going, "That's your star Kurt," He said turning back to him, he reached over to hold his arm surprising Kurt yet once again but at the gentleness but firmness of his hold as he held Kurt's right up as far as it could go and made Kurt focus on the tips of his fingers

"you got to grab it; and hold on to it, Okay?" Kurt nodded as he held it there and hadn't realised Blaine had let go as he called out:

"Awesome, good job everybody! Okay let's try this routine with the music now," Blaine called for everyone as he grinned again at Kurt taking his position at the front again.

Kurt knew he wasn't sexy, but he wanted to be, so he was going to use these lessons to his advantage and it really was a calorie burner he could feel stomach pains from reaching to the sky as Blaine called it and shaking the hips.

When the music did start, Blaine was already starting the dance moves from the beginning, everybody could do it at their own pace but it was best to keep up because he realised it was a at a faster pace with the music and Kurt was struck there dumb folded as he looked to Mercedes to give her a _'is this guy for real?'_ look.

Katy Perry's 'California Gurls' was playing.

_**Really? Katy Perry?**_

Despite the odd song choice, he could not believe how fast Blaine danced and how well, Blaine even sang to the lyrics making them all laugh, as he yelled "WOOH" every now and then which he shouted loudly was part of the Zumba program to explain it to Mercedes and Kurt and that for some reason that was necessary and Kurt laughed as everyone followed suit and yelled "WOOH!"

He was definitely coming back, especially if he got to see Blaine's sweat during dancing…gorgeous eyes and smile who was beaming at him by the end of the class when he said he had a lot of fun and gave him his number to keep in touch for the next class.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Just letting y'all know that, and I know I still gotta finish of my other stories, but I really wanted to write this one, I've been doing Zumba classes and I kept wondering what would happen if Kurt and Blaine met in Zumba classes, and would actually think about this whilst I was in class and how they would react, I'm not a professional I've only been going for a few months but it's so much fun and anybody can do it. I really recommend it.**

**Plus I also found a Zumba dance for Katy Perry's Last Friday Night, but I thought California girls would be more Blaine's style and there is a really good routine on youtube which is my inspired Blaine routine in this chapter if you search **

**Zumba Fitness Workout Alternative - California Gurls Katy Perry**

**Whether or not this will continue is up to the reviewers, if people like it I will try my best to write a new chapter every week with more interactions between the two as I continue going to these classes myself, plus I have holidays now so I should be able to do more writing, but it's up to you folks to let me know if you want it to continue or not :) ~Author**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


	2. Hey Soul Sister

Kurt didn't even think about the horrible day he had at school until Blaine had managed to pick up on his discomfort during Zumba that Tuesday night.

"Kurt?" Blaine called him out of his thoughts.

They had been dancing Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance', a personal favorite thankfully it wasn't as fast as the other songs they had been doing that night but he still struggled with his hands and found it to be painful to move his right hand, although he was getting better at shaking his bum and he had been having a lot of fun, with the ladies despite the concerned looks Blaine kept shooting his way during the dance routine but obviously his pain during class was too visible and he was afraid Blaine would make him leave when he told everyone to take a water break as he issued for Kurt to talk to him in the corner with his finger.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked breathing heavily after their workout.

Blaine was staring at his neck where the sweat had been trailing down and Kurt thought how disgusting it must be to look at and felt ashamed with himself to forget to wear deodorant as Blaine stared at his pale skin which became slightly exposed when he leaned over to give the towel back to Mercedes when he mouthed a thank you to her before talking to Blaine, as he had asked if he could burrow it for that exact reason to not look disgusting in front of Blaine.

He made a mental note to bring his own towel next time, because it was already covered in Mercedes's sweat which probably wasn't a good thing to add to his own.

Blaine held out to him a bottled water which people sometimes bought before class started.

"I didn't bring any money, thank you," Kurt shook his head.

"It's on me," Blaine insisted. Kurt blushed as he thanked him quietly again and took a long sip after Blaine opened the lid and handed it over. Kurt held it with his left arm and Blaine was watching him worriedly which was nerving Kurt.

"Kurt, are you okay? You seemed distance during practise and um…" Kurt knew Blaine was about to ask about his arm because the bruising there wasn't pretty and he was eyeing it no matter how hard Kurt tried to hide it with make up.

Blaine shot him a look as if to say 'is this okay?' when he went to pick up his right arm in his hands in a gentle gesture to trace the bruise with his palm so lightly it was like a feather on his skin.

"It's fine," He barely managed to say, but Blaine didn't look convinced because as he held Kurt's arm he watched when Kurt immediately shut his eyes closed hissing as Blaine pressed his fingers a bit firmer but still gentle on the bruise and asked 'does this hurt?' but of course he didn't need an answer after that sound Kurt made.

Blaine held it with his hands and sighed after letting go making Kurt feel a bit numb at how gentle Blaine had been holding it.

"I don't want to criticise you but… you're trying too hard, you don't have to use your arm if it's in pain, I saw you making that exact same expression while we had been rehearsing and I won't ask what happened because it's not my place to ask, but if you ever want someone to talk about your day or anything at all, I'm available okay, you have my number, feel free to use it other than to do roll call for Zumba class every Tuesday ...I would like to consider for us to be friends?"

Kurt honestly didn't know what to say to that and he was almost about to throw himself at this guy and cry into his shoulder but he held himself together and refused to let his feelings get the better of him.

"Do me a favour though?" Blaine continued as he watched Kurt's reaction.

Kurt managed to nod.

"The next song requires a lot of hand movement so please go slow in the next routine if you still want to participate, I don't want that bruising to get worst, but feel free to take a break any time, I'm happy to give you a discount and my offer still stands if you want to talk," He added with a serious note.

Kurt bit his lip as he wondered whether he should tell Blaine how it happened, because Blaine didn't seem to want to pressure him to tell him, and he really wanted to talk to someone about the bullying, he loved Mercedes and his glee friends but they just didn't get it sometimes.

_**Earlier that day**_

Kurt sighed as he was pushed against the locker in the morning when getting books out ready for class, just because he was a cheerio didn't mean he was popular all of a sudden, he retorted back a sarcastic remark to his bullies

'one day _you'll all work for me'_, which of course they just laughed and walked of.

Mercedes was meant to meet with him but had a test that morning as he found out from her text which she was preparing for at home and said she would come later. She wanted to be mentally prepared for Cheerios practise at lunch time, it was one thing to have a test and then to have Cheerios right after and home economics was her worst subject.

Kurt disposed of the red wristband he always wore because of Cheerios uniform because it was damaged during this morning encounters with his bullies, and now not only was his favourite shirt wrinkled from the fall; Sue was going to murder him for not having the full uniform on, even though it was just a wristband, once a girl had forgotten her cheerios sneakers and had to do 30 laps around the school wearing just flats; he didn't even notice the throbbing pain since he was so used to it.

However as the day progressed his arm didn't get better, especially after cheerios as he walked out of the building to get a book he forgot in his car he had been tossed into the dumpster and by the time he had cleaned up for rehearsal in cheerios took place and he found, he was on the bottom of the pyramid for the competition in cheerios and was meant to hold up a girl on his hands in the rehearsal but his right hand was too sore and he lost balanced as he tried to keep them up.

It was just too much for his right hand and the girl he was mean't to help stay up came flying on top of him barely calling him a 'stupid fag' so Sue wouldn't hear and also leaving a bruise on his stomach because of the fall, the other girls all fell soon thankfully there was a mat on the floor but that didn't stop Sue from yelling at him to

_'stop acting like a Porcelain Hummel and be a man!'_

Mercedes thankfully noticed the bruising on his hand which was now a darker purple and asked Sue if he could have today of so he would be ready for competition, and that she would work with him on the weekend over the seemed to have noticed the bruising after Mercedes mentioned this but typical Sue just blew her whistle after nodding and told them to get the hell out of her gym.

Mercedes had asked him about it after rehearsals and he just muttered about the dumpster tossing and then they were interrupted with glee club's drama the trip to New York coming up making them forget about his arm and all was forgotten until that night with Blaine

**Back in the present**

"I'm Okay, but I will go slow," Kurt agreed, thinking that he wouldn't tell him now, as he had his job to do and it wasn't what you would normally do on someone you first met, it would also hurt his pride... maybe later he could take up on Blaine's offer if things escalated to a point where he couldn't handle it by himself any more.

He forgot about the incident himself as the next routine came on for 'Hey Soul Sister' which he was surprised Blaine had a dance routine for and had to look at his feet blushing as though pretending to concentrate on them when Blaine sang the part

_'so I went and let you blow my mind'_

directly at him with a smile. Mercedes had smirked at him but he just rolled his eyes and didn't notice that Blaine was still watching him every now and then but Kurt didn't look up until he had to know what came next. Mercedes had seen the interaction though as Blaine watched Kurt more than the others and gave Blaine a sympathetic smile when he looked to her for help as though to say _''Your boy is special, make sure he knows that'_

Kurt finally looked up and their eyes locked. Blaine smiled even wider as he sang 'heeeey..heeeeeey...heeeeey'

"Don't feel shy to start singing, especially if I sound like a dying cat!" He called as the ladies laughed and joined in in the next round of 'heeeey'

When it was over and as Blaine said goodbye to both Mercedes and Kurt, Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear "For the record, you don't sound like a dying cat,"

Blaine laughed.

"Well that's a relief, see you next week Kurt,"

Kurt smiled.

"Hope your arm get's better," Blaine whispered to Kurt just as he was walking out after saying goodbye to Mercedes.

His heart fluttered at the softness in Blaine's voice.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this so far, I might make this a weekly thing were you guys can join in with Kurt on his zumba experience, and you can look up the youtube videos to pretend you are in the classes yourself :p.

I love writing this so far, and I hope you love reading this, I've been working on this chapter all night trying to make sure there is no spelling errors and it souns interesting, and I hope it's interesting let me know!

_**If you want to look up the dance routines search in youtube to join in the Blaine Anderson classes at:**_

_**Zumba with Kristine - Lady Gaga (Bad Romance)**_

_**and **_

_**"Hey, Soul Sister" Zumba Class Choreo, Anna Lee Elquist**_


	3. 4 minutes

_**4 minutes**_

In the next week Kurt was late to Zumba, which was a first and when Blaine saw Mercedes wasn't with him, he decided to just save Blaine from asking 'What happened' later which was written all over the boy's face when he walked in and looking flushed from rushing to get there, the other ladies seemed to notice too and all looked his way but thankfully Blaine made them return their gaze to the front to do the wiggle.

He asked if he could speak to Blaine quickly, when everyone went to get a drink from Blaine's '_sexy and I know it'_ dance which they had also done in the first week.

And _oh boy_ was Blaine sexy, Kurt had watched Blaine do the wiggle, and having the privilege of not having to do it himself to die of humiliation of not being sexy he could watch Blaine without feeling guilty.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle Yeah!" Blaine yelled unsuccessfully trying to say all the wiggles like the song making the room fill with laughter. It was a nice sound.

Kurt stood in place with his satchel hanging half in the air ready to be put down but forgotten as though trying to remember the moves he watched as Blaine shook his hips and bum at the same time, his legs looked so appealing and slightly muscled and he used his hands to make circle shapes to sort of give him a faster speed and he suddenly forgot himself and the reason why he was late.

He didn't notice the girls smirking at him from the distance as he eyed Blaine from afar or the look of wonder Blaine gave him when his eyes trailed down.

When Blaine finished he didn't bother to clean up the sweat as he took a sip of water before asking about Kurt's arm when he gave him the money to pay for today's lesson , he insisted on paying for Mercedes too who wasn't there, and Blaine refused to take it, but Kurt shoved it in his money box when Blaine wasn't looking which was always on a table with the stereo.

He remembered the first week Blaine said he lived for their money and he wanted to know why but other than asking he decided to just put the money in. Besides, he did get a good view earlier, it was better than watching porn which he couldn't bring himself to do.

He scolded himself for staring so much.

"My arm seems to be getting better , it's still a little sore, but it's okay," He didn't mention it was because of the daily dumpster toppings which nobody does anything about making it still hurt but Blaine being the worrywart he was he added:

"It's much better thanks," Blaine still didn't look so certain but he continued anyway "Sorry I'm late, Mercedes is in the hospital and I didn't want to leave but visiting hours are closed and…"

"You don't have to tell me what happened Kurt, but is she okay?" Blaine added whispering when the girls started eavesdropping and looked worried about Mercedes as well. Kurt noticed and smiled warmly at them before turning back to Blaine.

"Yeah she's fine now…I didn't know what was happening until she explained it to me later, , Sue pushed her too far with her diet," Kurt sighed sadly when Blaine frowned but saw that Kurt seemed to be thinking deeply, which he was; he was worried about his friend, and was annoyed he didn't see the signs himself.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt seemed surprised. I mean Blaine was the most polite man he ever met and he didn't know why he was so surprised anymore, Blaine kept doing that to him every week.

"You two seem very close, I mean I can see why, she's a lot of fun, I hope she feels better soon."

Kurt nodded.

"She helped me when I first came out in the school; the first person I told actually, and she's the best friend you could ask for," Kurt didn't hesitate to tell Blaine knowing now about his non-bullying policy, and there weren't any bullies in the room.

"You're gay?" Blaine was astonished.

"It wasn't obvious?" Kurt asked because seriously? Everybody picked it up.

"I didn't want to assume, and…just because you wear nice clothes didn't mean I had a right to assume," Blaine looked embarrassed for a moment "Um…can I visit her tomorrow with you, at the hospital I mean, if she didn't mind?" Blaine's rambling was cute and Kurt smiled thankful this class was an hour and a half.

"She'd like that,"

Blaine smiled back and then squeezed Kurt's hand "take it easy" he whispered before turning back to put the music on.

_Why was he so perfect? _

Kurt couldn't help but think as he took his position and eyes widened as he recognized the next song that Blaine was demonstrating the steps to and a lady next to him in her 20s named Mimi noticed it asking him about why he looked so happy.

"Mercedes and I did this song for Cheerleading," He couldn't help but brag he missed Mercedes and felt weird coming alone but Mimi was alright company, she didn't seem to mind him bragging.

Mimi smirked as they talked while doing the stomping moves next and pretended to make trumpets with their hands as Blaine made a mockery of the song in the middle part as Kurt shook his head at him but biting his lip to stop him from laughing.

He was like a 5 year old sometimes, an enthusiastic 5 year old making trumpet hand movements.

He then chuckled to himself as he thought about telling Mercedes about this routine tomorrow when the music played. He started singing along to the song when the music came on and Mimi told him he had a good voice. Kurt felt rude not to say any compliment back so he told her the truth about herself.

"I like your name," Kurt managed to tell her as they got closer

"Thanks, my dad's named me after that movie from RENT, I have to put up with it every day," she rolled her eyes. Kurt laughed.

Dads ha, that was new. Other than Rachel he didn't know anyone else who had two dads.

Kurt caught Blaine trying to make out what they were saying and tilted his head down to hide his face to stop from being caught staring at his dance instructor whilst Mimi looked as well and saw Blaine staring at Kurt and winked at Kurt knowingly when he looked back at her.

"It's hard not to fall for that guy," She whispered in his ear giggling as Blaine tilted his head whilst also bending his knees looking a bit frustrated at not being able to know what they were saying; Which of course Kurt didn't know about.

"Tell me about it," Kurt laughed.

"He's the reason I joined Zumba, damn that's a fine ass and if he doesn't ask you out soon, he's an idiot, because you're good looking as well, you'd make a hot pair." She shook her head muttering "boys" because she knew how oblivious that boy was, she had been doing this class all year and she encouraged Kurt to tap that ass.

Kurt blushed a deep red not for the millionth time in that class, he was such a penguin, he didn't believe what she said and Blaine tilted his head looking their way again when nobody was looking for a slight moment before showing them how to do the knee steps at the end.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but I hope Mercedes gets better, give her a hug for me?" She added.

Kurt liked this girl.

"I will, thanks!"

They went back to the song California Gurls, which Blaine always ended with or started with in the classes.

Kurt rolled his eyes when the song came on but because his arm was better he could do it a bit better and he was satisfied that he found that song to be the easiest.

When Zumba was over Blaine asked Kurt where they could meet for tomorrow.

"Well I have school until 3:30 and I usually go to Glee at 4 but I'll probably skip, so do you want to meet me after 3:30?"

Blaine nodded.

"How about the Lima Bean? It's a crowded place, so you wouldn't have to worry about me being a creep or anything, I mean you don't know me very well, and I didn't think when I asked if I could meet with you at the hospital to see Mercedes and I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything, it's not like you want me to see her or anything and I'm sorry if I'm overstepping…."

"Believe me, I know you're not a creep," Kurt would have laughed but reminding himself that his friend was in hospital he controlled himself and thought about how he could help Mercedes away from the torture that is Sue Sylvester without getting them kicked of the Cheerios and trying to calm Blaine down at the same time, he was just happy that they could have this conversation when everybody left.

_Blaine's rambling was adorable though. He actually worried about Kurt thinking he was going to molest him or something. _Kurt sometimes wondered if this guy was real.

"I'll meet you at the Lima Bean 3:30pm I won't be disappointed if you don't come and don't worry, it'd be nice to have visitors, she'd love to see you okay?" Kurt offered after seeing his face looking unsure again.

Blaine seemed to look glad at this.

"Okay," He whispered.

* * *

to search today's lesson in youtube type:

_**Zumba-Sexy and I know it (its by Amber blanch) **_

_** 4 Minutes Madonna Dance Fitness Masterclass and it's by Mel Thomas**_

_**(I don't own Zumba by the way or any of these videos) **_

Reminder this is an AU, so the story is not in order, it's just a mixture of my favourite moments of glee, and it's before they go to New York. There's a reason for why I added this chapter, it will be explained later, and I hope you liked this chapter :)

Thanks for the reviewers so far, inspired me to post another one today.


	4. Sexy and I know it

When Kurt sees Blaine arriving half an hour before they were supposed to meet at the Lima Bean he can't help but grin as he waved him over; Blaine obviously didn't expect Kurt to be there already, as he was walking to the counter to order coffee, and Kurt notices he looks a little stunned to see him before he turns to the person at the counter quickly to apologize and head his way over to Kurt.

"Kurt! It's so good to see you, and not in the studio for once"

"Eager to impress are we?" Kurt smirked.

"Only around you I swear," Blaine admitted flirting whether he knew it or not and throwing his hands up in defeat as he attempted to sit down but other than sitting on the chair he somehow ends up on the floor looking extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable as his leg gets tangled in the side of the chair and his satchel goes flying.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kurt asked frantically getting out of his seat as other people started to stare to help Blaine up.

"Yeah…" Blaine said rubbing unconvincingly whilst trying to get his leg unstuck "But I think my pride left me at D Block," Kurt helped him lift his leg out by twisting the chair a little.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime, D Block?"

"The name of the building we do Zumba at,"

"Do you live there?"

Kurt could see it was a topic that shouldn't be forced on when Blaine didn't reply after a minute so he didn't wait for an answer as he asked for Blaine's coffee order.

"No!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine's face stunned at the sudden outburst when Blaine collected himself and started fiddling for money.

"I mean, I'll get it, what do you have?"

"Grande Non-fat mocha, but you really don't hav…"

"It's on me dummy,"

Kurt now had time to appreciate Blaine's outfit as he walked back to the counter, it was so unlike what he wore in Zumba, and was that a bow-tie of mini bow ties in it?

When Blaine handed over his coffee 10 minutes later Kurt mouthed a thank-you.

"So how's she doing?" Blaine asked before taking a sip of his medium drip as he explained to Kurt it's his favourite.

"Mhm?"

"How's Mercedes?" Blaine tilted his head and looked actually really concerned which was unusual for someone they don't really know that well. Kurt had to remind himself that this wasn't one of those cheesy dates. It was just two gay guys, two friends getting to know each other.

He still wasn't sure how far in the friendzone they were.

"Oh! Yeah she's better now, the doctors are letting her go tonight, which is why I want to go see her now because then her parents want her to rest in bed for a few days so you're lucky if you really did want to see her today because she's taking a few days of at school, she's just worried that Sue will kick her out of the cheerios.

"It must be a big thing in your school," Blaine side commented as Kurt nodded, he explained to Blaine how the High school is a caste system. Kids fall into certain slots. Blaine put his face on his elbow as he tilted his head to listen stirring his half drunk medium drink while Kurt talked;

"Your jocks and your popular kids are up in the penthouse. The gay people like myself or people who like singing, or any arts program: bottom floor," Kurt then told him about Sue and how she told him and Mercedes when they first joined that once a girl ate a pigeon because she so badly wanted to get in the Cheerios, a dead one, he assured when Blaine made a horrified face, but that didn't seem to do any help.

"So you see that's why she wanted us to lose weight, she knows we're fighters, and she knows that if we don't fight to our best potential like we should because we can do it, then she'll give it to someone else whereas Shuester he just lets anybody join glee club and Mercedes well, she's a big girl, I should have told her not to push herself so hard, I should have just said she was beautiful as she is, because she is Blaine, she's got the most pure heart," Kurt sighed, his eyes going sad.

Blaine half smiled as he reached a hand over to grab Kurt's and squeezed his hand. Kurt immediately looked at their hands and blushed, but Blaine made no move to take it away so Kurt squeezed it back.

"Well, we best get going, I don't want to bore you with my everyday drama," Kurt let go of Blaine's hand reluctantly as he took the last sip of his coffee cup and left it on the table waiting patiently for Blaine to grab his bag.

"One of these days I'll return the favour, but I can assure you Kurt, it was my pleasure to listen to your talks about McKinley, I haven't had someone to talk to over coffee in ages,"

"Well if you want…we can do it again sometime?" Kurt looked nervours and Blaine smiled.

"Why Mr Hummel, are you offering me a weekly schedule coffee date?"

"I don't know, was I Mr Dance Instructor?" They were looking at each other so intently Kurt was glad that Blaine shook out of it because he was sure that he would melt if he stared into Blaine's eyes any more, they were the most gorgeous thing Kurt ever saw, and mind you Blaine's face itself was just perfectl Kurt was 100% sure, he was starting to get feelings for Blaine Anderson.

"Ah, please don't call me that in public!" Blaine whined.

Kurt looked giddy as he shook his head and yelled opening the door to the Lima Bean to head to his car.

"Come on Prancer!"

"Are you referring me to a horse?!" Blaine looked absolutely mortified.

* * *

At the hospital Blaine handed Mercedes a chicken and mayo sandwich who looked thrilled which he bought at the lima bean because the poor girl needed some food, and after Kurt told them what they had been having for lunch since joining the cheerios it was just as bad, if not worst, they had already drove halfway to the hospital when Blaine insisted that they go back to buy her something.

"Blaine are you crazy, we can't go back now,"

"We got to get her something Kurt, I feel guilty knowing she has to eat hospital food after what you just told me,"

"She's going home tonight, her parents will feed her, she'll be fine, I promise,"

"Kuuuuuurt,"

"We're not going back,"

"But Kurt, Hospital food sucks, I was in there for 3 months, one night could kill her, especially if she eats the pork,"

Kurt seemed to consider this a problem now if Blaine actually knew what food they had at the hospital.

And he did remember pork being on her menu list. A guilty twist hit his stomach as he thought about how he sounds just like Sue now not letting Mercedes eat what she want but still he replied back to Blaine to appear normal;

"Now you're just being melodramatic," Kurt sighed but when there was red lights he turned to look at Blaine's face, and his face looked serious and was already watching him as though WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU.

"If we go back, will you tell me about why you were in hospital for 3 months one day?"

"Deal,"

So there they were. Kurt tells Mercedes finally that she is beautiful no matter what, Blaine also backed him up and said not to let the old witch get the better of her (because he knows more about Sue now). Kurt finds his feelings increasing by that point.

"Thanks boys, I really can't thank you enough for this, god this sandwich is delicious! Kurt you better keep him". Kurt sometimes also hated his best friend.

"I'm sad I missed Zumba though, Kurt told me all about how great your but loo…." Kurt shot her an evil glare.

"What it's true Kurt! You're allowed to say that, you're gay, Blaine does have a nice butt, go on say it, Blaine…" Mercedes said a little too loudly and this time Blaine chuckled and looked to Kurt.

"You like my butt?"

At this Kurt was a beetroot and turned to Mercedes ignoring Blaine's question.

"Um Mercedes, how long did you say you were allowed to stay in hospital because I'm sure we can extend it further if necessary," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Kurt it's okay, what about you guys join my Thursday classes as well, it's in Westerville though…I know that's far from Lima so I don't know if you can do it, but if you ever want to just pop in, feel free," Blaine put a hand on his shoulder, and just that small gesture released Kurt from his anger this made Mercedes look at the both of them as she nodded.

"I think I might take you up on that offer white boy, now are there any dance routines I can practise at home since I won't be going to school and would like not for my butt to be kicked of the cheerios when I return? I will however forget the diet, Sue can stuff It otherwise, food is a woman's best friend,"

Blaine grinned. "You're right about that,"

"Mercedes I don't think Blaine…" Kurt started but Blaine interrupted.

"Wait Kurt…I think I do have something…aha!"

Kurt seemed surprised, when he pulled out a dvd out of his satchel that had Zumba on it.

Ah so that's why he had brought that with him.

"Watch song 33 that's what we're doing next,"

Mercedes happily took the dvd and Kurt leaned over to take a look as she looked at the number and giggled "ahh"

As Kurt almost caught glimpse of it she quickly shoved it under her pillow.

"Hey! You're not sick are you?"

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be over exhausting yourself,"

Kurt looked wounded at not being able to see what was on it as he said this.

"Nice try Kurt," She winked to Blaine.

"How come I don't get a dvd?" Kurt then asked Blaine as he turned to him.

Blaine looked to Kurt smiling "It's a surprise; besides the girls butts aren't as nice as mine, but if you want you can practise Sexy and I know it at home," Blaine said cheekily as Kurt swatted him with his arm and pretended to scowl so he could hide his blush.

* * *

_**I am so stoked about the reviews, I've wrote up a summary of this story because I have a terrible habit in the past of not updating on time, so I'm trying to get better at that, and this summary seems to help, because I know what to write when I know what's happening in the story, but if I don't have the story in my head I go blank, sometimes I can make it on the spot and sometimes I can't; however it's going well let's just put it that way, I got the next few chapters already working on too. **_

_**To see Kurt's surprise "spoiler alert" search in youtube "Zumba Lunadee" SORRY and find the 2nd video clip. Only if your little Klainer hearts can't take the waiting ;) I actually had the other one for a later chapter damn. Mercedes seems to be recovering well.**_


	5. Smile

"Hey guess who," An Unfamiliar face to Kurt said with a smirk.

"Sebastian!" Blaine looked pleasantly surprised just as he was about to turn on the music to start the class and Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine flung his arms around the tall boy with the horrible hair cut in a too tight of a hug to be in the friendzone.

He didn't see Kurt watching them and his heart sinking thinking that Blaine must have a boyfriend after all.

Of course he did, he was beautiful, it made sense, and now this knowledge that Blaine was taken could stop his heart from further heartache of hoping for the one thing he wanted in this world and that was Blaine. He didn't care that he's only known him for a few weeks. Blaine made his day better even when he wasn't around.

He always managed to make Kurt smile even when his whole body ached liked when he arrived at Zumba that night the first thing he saw was his warm expression that showed that Kurt wasn't alone even if he did have Mercedes and Glee club.

He had already had a horrible day which wasn't to be unexpected with Sue making him work twice as hard for Mercedes who was off the hook and able to rest, he didn't mind if it meant Mercedes could stay on the Cheerios, but his body couldn't take any more, thankfully though Mercedes was eating the right amounts of food again, she's just watching the portions she eats and doing her Zumba dvd at home. Speaking of which, he needed his stress relief in Zumba because with Azimio and his 'mates' giving him a hard time at school ever since finding out about him and Mercedes joining Zumba from Jacob Israel the school's gossip creep Kurt was just getting picked on constantly, and the stains on his clothes couldn't be removed any more..

Kurt was just getting tired of it. He wasn't getting any sleep either practising for glee at home, and then doing homework late in the night.

The worst part was though when that it wasn't just happening in school anymore it was everywhere, when they were doing 'sexy and I know it' in today's class; Blaine's probably boyfriend leaned over and said to him

"I hope you can shake your ass better than that in bed, I heard from Blaine you were gay but from what I see you reek of amateur,"

"Bite me," He snapped already hating this guy, and he felt himself slowing down because of the comment and he would have made himself work harder if his head wasn't spinning. He would have moved away as well but they were in the middle and the space to push into the front was limited.

"I would, but a fairy like you would bleed too much, I may be gay but at least I don't scream it with all the product your wearing on your fa…"

"Just shut up!" Kurt yelled. Everyone turned instantly to him because Kurt had never spoken like that and Kurt felt his heart beating out of his chest, he was tired, he probably was about to say something he regretted later, but he's had it.

"Kurt?" Mercedes called timidly from behind them. Blaine stopped the music at once to see what was going on. He hadn't seen what happened but they looked like they were about to rip each other's head of, as the others stopped giving him a view of the and he didn't want that with his two friends.

"Sebastian what did you…?" Blaine started but Sebastian didn't hear him as he continued.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

"Fairy? You think I'm amateur in Zumba? Well fine we make a good team because you're an amateur in name calling because I've heard it all at school, let me give you a rundown of examples,"

"Kurt…" Blaine begged but Kurt didn't stop, face fuming as he stepped closer to Sebastian and gave him a look that meant I will cut you and he didn't care if Sebastian was Blaine's boyfriend. He wasn't about to let him push him down, no one pushes the HUmmel's around.

"Here are some of what I've been called; Fag, Faggot, Porcelain, Super Homo, Lady, The Queen Freak, Lady Trousers, Twinkle Tush, Lady lips, Tickle-Me- Dough Face, " Oh you know the best part about the last one, that was by my cheerleading coach, who constantly calls me Lady Hummel, hm what else, The pasty faced ghost boy… "

A few whispers entered the room and Kurt couldn't care less if they knew any more, and just how gay he was, he just wanted to go home and forget the ignorance of the world. He just wanted to sleep for days and not care any more.

"That's just at the top of my head. You can call me whatever names you want, but you know what, they're just words, and you're just going to be a sad little boy who doesn't grow up and accept that people are different from you and I've had enough with ignorant people such as yourself,"

"I'll happily show you the door if you can't handle the truth…" Sebastian began but Blaine stepped in and shook his head.

"No, Sebastian I think you should leave,"

Sebastian eyes widened.

"You don't mean that, oh come on Blaine, can't anybody take a joke in here? You used to be fun!"

"That was out of line and you know it, now please leave." Blaine growled not letting him have a say in it.

"Fine, this place is boring anyway,"

"That was unnecessary, I was going to go anyway," Kurt replied tired picking up his satchel after Sebastian slammed the door and everyone went quiet.

"No, don't, Kurt you shouldn't have had to deal with that, this is a place where everyone should belong and enjoy themselves. I'm sorry he turned up out of the blue and…"

"It's fine…I just want to go home and sleep, I'm really tired, I'm sorry I interrupted…"

"Stop apologizing Kurt it wasn't your fault, but you can't leave yet,"

"You can't stop me," Kurt pointed out.

"True, but we did plan a surprise for you, and I would like to give it to you now especially after that, Kurt …I don't know what to say after that, but I hope this helps in some form if you just please sit down and watch us, please don't go?"

Kurt tilted his head because …he did remember Blaine saying that they were planning a surprise at the hospital, and he was exhausted too. Blaine's face also got the better of him so he allowed Blaine to move his shoulders gently so that he was walking towards the couch after he nodded and handed him over a drink of water which he happily took thanking him.

They were serenading him, oh no

_He was actually being serenaded by the whole class._

"You okay?" Blaine couldn't help but worry after the routine was finished, he and Mercedes had been at the front singing 'Smile' By uncle kracker whilst the ladies did the dancing behind Mercedes and Blaine.

"I knew you were up to something," He accused pointing a finger at both Mercedes and Blaine shaking his head and trying hard not to cry.

"You did not," Mercedes argued beaming probably because she was so proud that they did it without him knowing the full extent and he couldn't help but smile.

The girl Mimi smiled also and spoke up "Blaine didn't tell us the whole story with Sebastian except that they were friends in high school, and he was an ass to you Kurt, but he and Mercedes wanted you to know that people didn't care that you were gay, even before that had happened,they had planned this. There are people out there that honestly just want you to be happy and to enjoy life, hence the song we chose, Mercedes also told me that you had a hard time at school and Kurt you're amazing for dealing with all that by yourself, but you don't have to do it alone, we all deserve the same thing, we all deserve to be happy,"

"And if people can't see that, they're idiots," A woman named Meg also pointed out as the others preached her. She was an elderly too which surprised Kurt. Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes as he covered his mouth to stop a sob from escaping. He finally felt like he could just break down and they wouldn't think any less of him.

"Hey…" Blaine whispered concerned as he reached his right hand out to wipe several tears that had fallen, he hasn't known Kurt that long but he hated to see the boy upset.

"I'm sorry, we…"

"Blaine," Kurt warned, as Blaine closed his mouth looking like a kicked puppy.

"Don't look at me like that Blaine, I'm sorry, it was perfect, thank you, I'm sorry I caused a scene …"

"Stop apologizing, you're worth it," Blaine interrupted which made Kurt's heart flutter. '_you're worth it'_

"But seriously, this was amazing and it's…it made my day, it…made my week, thank you," He said sincerely to all of them. It actually made his life but somehow they ended up in a group hug and so decided to end the night with belly dancing.


	6. Move your body

Blaine must have overheard Mercedes when she complained about there not being any black girl's music because they started of differently with Tina Turner's 'Proud Mary'. Kurt couldn't complain really, because as much as he liked Blaine's enthusiasm for Katy Perry, there needed to be something new, and this was a lot of leg work which was great for the thighs and he needed to build strength in his legs so he could hold the girls up in Cheerios.

Blaine had asked him about how that was going over there coffee date two days after the Sebastian humiliation and to his own surprise he said that Sue has been reasonably kind this week, they even got a day of rehearsal.

"Now this is more my style!" Mercedes mused. Kurt rolled his eyes and copied the instructions, but he was glad Mercedes enjoyed the class, because it's better when you have your best friend with you, although he's warmed up to his peers in the class even more since last week.

So far Mimi, Meg, Helen, Joanne (which was funny because she was Mimi's twin) Rosemary, Jordan, Agnetha, have all gotten his number, out of the class of 13, and that wasn't just because they felt sorry for him, but because they insisted that he help them with their daily outfits which he very much enjoyed doing in the mornings before school.

He noticed Blaine watching him more than usual today whether it was because of last week's incident with Sebastian's and worrying over him or whether he was making sure Kurt got the moves right, Kurt wasn't sure, but Mercedes kept winking at him and he just scowled at her.

He definitely wasn't interested in Kurt, because he went on a date last week so Kurt heard from Mercedes who overheard him telling Meg that morning.

"Alright everyone take a water break, I gotta go pee,"

"What are you 5? No one says Pee these days Blaine," Hilary giggled. Kurt didn't like Hilary as much because she reminded him of Rachel, except she was literally all over Blaine, and seemed to make him uncomfortable, plus she wore a work-out bra, and her figure was almost like a model as it was, it was hard not to glare daggers at her especially when she makes Mercedes feel so down about herself although not so much as of now with her diet back on track, and her constant exercises, she's already lots a few pounds which made Kurt so proud of her.

Blaine pretended not to hear her anyway, and though Kurt thought Blaine wasn't interested in Kurt it was on the contrary Blaine was actually eyeing Kurt because he couldn't get over how beautiful he looked even with his hair that had been perfectly styled fallen flat on his forehead, and his legs wow.

He literally went to the bathroom to cool himself down and threw water on his face because Kurt had worn training gym pants before but today's weather wasn't appropriate for it so he actually wore shorts and Blaine couldn't stop staring. It was going to get him in trouble.

When he came back, their eyes met when he forced himself to look up at his face and not at the shorts to be too obvious at how much he appreciated those shorts and he could feel his cheeks glowing which hasn't occurred since high school.

Blaine knew that he was reasonable looking, he's had a lot of guys in Westerville admit they for he looked hot, but he's never met anyone that looked like Kurt, and he felt like a kid again with their first crush, even though he was still in his 20s.

He was glad everyone was focused because he would have had to keep his eyes to the back and not at Kurt, however Mercedes noticed him looking and gave him a look as if to say

_well white boy you gonna do something about Kurt?_

He just ignored those looks though. Who knew what Kurt was thinking about him, besides he could have a boyfriend.

He changed the song grinning.

"Okay, so todays class I thought we could learn some new songs today and because I overheard someone complaining last lesson about the song choice," He accused as Kurt turned to Mercedes to find her looking ashamed and laughed.

"I'm gonna teach you the steps first, however you seemed to get the hang of 'Proud Mary' so we might continue that next week for practising on the leg moves," He then looked to Kurt 'thinking about those sinful shorts' and Mercedes smirked at him. He eyed the other girls and also said if they had any preferred song choice, to let him know in the future and they nodded.

"Alright next one is 'Move your body'…"

"Beyonce?" Mercedes offered as Blaine laughed.

"Yeah is there a problem with Beyonce Mercedes?" He asked innocently, again Kurt laughed while some girls snickered as well.

"Nope, so show us the moves white boy,"

"Alright," Blaine clapped his hands. "Okay this is a really fun dance, and it involves a lot of energy too, so I'm gonna take my shirt of for this, hope you don't mind,"

"WOOH" Meg called which caused the room to break down with laughter.

"Helen could you turn on the fans for us?" The girl in the back with her hair in a plait and was just only 17 nodded looking disappointed and Kurt couldn't blame her, because just watching Blaine take of his t-shirt was _damn fine_

"On a scale of 1 – 10 how hot is he for gay guys?" Mimi leaned over to whisper to Kurt as his chest hair was revealed that Kurt had seen before and he had real nice broad shoulders,

"I think he's 1000," Kurt whispered back as he almost drooled at the sight of a half-naked guy teaching them dance moves to Beyonce; he couldn't be more grateful for that singer than he was at that moment and Blaine was right, there was a lot of leg work again and arm work in this one, you basically were leaping sort of like skipping in the air heaps, and there was jumping involved too, and Kurt was thrilled he decided to wear shorts so he didn't have to worry about his pants fallen of him which were a bit too big right now.

He was so going to practise this one at home and he hoped to god the um…south to the equator didn't show too much expression as he enjoyed looking at Blaine's upper body.

Cause holy gaga…

* * *

**I tried these at home, you should all give it a shot!**

**For today's lesson search for in youtube**

**- Zumba "Proud Mary" Tina Turner "Rolling on the River" - Bress gym **

- **Zumba - Beyonce -Move Your Body **by Kathlynn Williams

**Oh and please try not to spam these people with Klaine comments, because again I don't own them :) I'll open the window it's a little hot in here.**


	7. Seasons of love

They did one more Beyoncé song 'Single ladies' which Kurt and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at as they eyed each other.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked after the song was finished when grabbing a drink of water. Mercedes always made sure Kurt's bottle was near Blaine's table, and he's complained to her about making his crush not looking too obvious too many times before but she ignored him.

"It's a long story," Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing again as Blaine looked confused.

"You're going to tell me about it one of these days,"

"I'd be happy to…" Mercedes started but Kurt put a hand over her mouth making her kick him but it was worth it.

"I'll tell you on Wednesday and I'll tell you _alone_ without blabber mouth over here," He added which made Mercedes look wounded. Blaine laughed. "Okay," He agreed as he went back to his cd near the stereo.

"Where do you get these songs? I bought the original DVD of Zumba and they don't have them on here?" Mimi asked interrupting the smile that Kurt and Blaine shared as Kurt dragged Mercedes away to stop her from telling Blaine about the 'football scene at McKinley' and his single ladies phase.

Blaine made a face.

"Fine I'll tell you, but nobody's allowed to spill my secrets okay?" He added looking around the room as they nodded "_I took them of the internet,"_

Everyone looked confused because he mumbled it.

"I'm sorry what now?" Mercedes had no problem speaking up.

Blaine sighed.

"I took them of YouTube,"

"Cheater!' Kathylnn giggled.

"Alright you caught me! Admit it though, the songs are good, and if you didn't like them you wouldn't be here," He said with full confidence which made Kurt feel so proud to be in this class with a teacher that was as amazing as Blaine.

"He has a point, I went to a different Zumba class on Wednesday closer to my area and they did the same songs every week, it can be a little boring, and it's the same pretty much in most places, but the teachers are allowed to choose their songs, so don't worry we're not leaving,"

"You went to a class behind my back," Blaine looked at Meg a hand on his heart mocking the fact that he couldn't believe it.

"Hey! This is only a one day a week class, that's not enough to keep me from the ice cream in the fridge, which my husband insists on buying,"

Blaine looked seriously about that.

"Can't blame you there, well what if I extended it, would you come to my Friday classes, if I decided to do them…actually would everyone come?"

Most people nodded.

"Alright, I'll look into booking this studio again, for Friday," Blaine grinned.

Booking?

Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Blaine's life outside the studio was like other than the coffee dates they had.

_What did Blaine do?_

They did a cool down song of RENT's 'Season of Love' and Kurt and Blaine's eyes met as the lyrics sung

_In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, a year in the life?_

_How about love? _

Kurt only turned away because Blaine smiled at him longer than he intended too.

Other than that they had stared at each other like there wasn't 7 ladies in the room out of the 13, the weather was hot so some girls couldn't make it such as Hilary much to Blaine's relief as well as Kurt. The look they shared was if they had some sort of silent agreement, and nobody seemed to mind. He had also noticed that Kurt seemed to be connecting with the class really well when at first he had looked bashful and had stuck close to Mercedes.

Blaine felt like he was given an award as he was able to make Kurt's face lit up in recognition of the song, and watched as Kurt poured all his energy in the movement of the song. Making sure to look elsewhere every now and then of course.

It was very basic, but clearly he was enjoying it and Blaine couldn't help smile at Kurt as most of the girls were looking back at the clock clearly exhausted or waving their faces with their hands like they had fans there.

"Kurt, can you wait up?" Blaine asked as he was pulling his shirt back on when class finished.

Kurt nodded as he told Mercedes to wait by the car, and Mercedes gave Blaine a look as if to say

_Now's your chance, don't mess it up_

Blaine snorted at the look and Kurt turned around "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine insisted.

"I mean, why did you want me to stay back?" Kurt looked lost.

"I was hoping we could go out for another coffee date soon?

"Blaine, you should know by now there's no need to ask, of course we can get coffee, just text me when," Kurt said grabbing his satchel but Blaine grabbed his arm making him turn around to face him surprised.

"I was actually hoping we could also do Thursday as well, I know we usually go on Wednesdays but I cancelled my Zumba class, so I could meet up with some mates from high school, I was hoping you would accompany me?"

Kurt turned with a confused look. "Sebastian's not going to be there is he?"

Blaine cleared his throat "Ah no, I'm not on speaking terms with him,"

"Because of me?" Kurt couldn't help but pry feeling distorted.

"Forget about Sebastian Kurt, Everyone's gonna have a partner and well I don't want to go alone, and I really enjoy your company," Blaine asked again holding Kurt's hands in his own.

Kurt looked surprised.

"I wouldn't want to impose and I don't know why you would want to ask me, I thought I was actually a lousy companion; and there's nothing wrong with being an attractive bachelor,"

"You think I'm attractive?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," Kurt admitted, and this time Blaine's face was going slightly red.

_Could he like him? Was there a possible chance he was interested in Kurt?_

"Even more reason for you to come, no time spent with you is lousy Kurt and we'd make a good match," Blaine knew it didn't come across clearly as a date, but there was no reason to scare him off either.

"Okay,"

"You'll go?"

"I'll go," Kurt promised and squeezing Blaine's hands which hadn't let go of his own.

Blaine looked like he was about to say something else when Kurt's phone buzzed looking apologetic up at Blaine.

"Sorry,"

"No go ahead,"

**1 Text Message**

_You coming or should I let Blaine drive you home? ~Mercedes_

The thought was appealing but he didn't want Mercedes getting ideas.

"I best be going, Mercedes is waiting for me, so Thursday?"

Blaine sighed letting go but smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I'll let you know the details on Wednesday, I wouldn't give those up for anything. Thanks Kurt, it means a lot to me.

Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek. "See you then,"

Kurt had never flushed so hard in his life.

"See you," He whispered.

* * *

**Hey Y'all, I know it's a slow process for them getting together, but I'm trying to make it like the season 2-3 Klaine that we had, because I loved the chemistry, and I'm going to try end it with an insanely fluffy ending, besides I know how Kurt feels with the "He likes me, he likes me not, he likes me, he likes me not" I was in that stage all year.**

**Hope you're enjoying it!**

For today's lesson search _**Zumba - Single Ladies by Nam Hai**_ "I literally cracked up thinking about the football scene so that's why I added that in this chapter"

and I've been doing the song Seasons of last all week too as my own cool down song, because I'm obsessed with RENT, I love that movie.

so for that search for _**Zumba Seasons of love cool down**_ and it's by StudioEast54

Thanks for the reviews by the way! Reviews and I get along real well.


	8. Date

**It's been forever I know! I'm sorry...I'm still not happy with this chapter I fixed it 525 600 million times but ...anyway here we are, it's okay, it's up to the reviewers to be the judge, but I like that they're finally making progress...OOPS spoiler alert ;)**

**ENJOY #SorryForTheWait!**

* * *

Kurt had bought the coffee this time on their Wednesday coffee date, arriving earlier than he had to and when the other boy arrived right on schedule looking even more dreamy than ever eyeing him with adoration trying not to stare too much as he was not in his working clothes for once an amused but pouting Blaine responded to his actions.

"You know that's my thing to buy the coffees Kurt, you can't take my thing,"

"I can do what I like Anderson,you can't stop me, besides I already got the coffees," Kurt poke his tongue out as he handed one over and Blaine laughed when he took it.

"Fine, just this once," Kurt grinned as Blaine nudged him.

"You're not in your outfit?"

"Was the bow tie too much?" Blaine asked grinning in answer and fiddling with it. Kurt reached up to fix it when Blaine messed with it.

"No, it's cute,"

He could have sworn he saw red rise in Blaine's cheeks but it could have been the sun.

Blaine smiled at him.

_It's just that you always wear your zumba clothes when having coffee. _Kurt wanted to say but didn't want to sound too obvious of having a crush on him.

"Come on let's sit," Blaine insisted.

"So how did you become a Zumba instructor?" Kurt asked having wanted to ask him since day one.

Blaine looked at him as though whether or not he was worth telling and Kurt encouraged him with a smile which made Blaine smile back.

"My mum always wanted to be a dancer," Blaine begun and looking sad as he smiled at whatever memory was making him look so lost in thought.

"She had this dream to dance on broadway because she also loved musicals and she was such a good dancer, we used to have a big studio and she used to put on performances for me...but she got real sick and …" Blaine looked broken.

Kurt's heart started to beat in pain for Blaine.

"You don't have to tell me," Kurt added but Blaine shook his head.

"I want you to know, I trust you."

Kurt stayed silent letting him speak.

"Anyway so dad left even before I came out that I was gay, which was fine, he wasn't really around anyway and I felt like I didn't want to be a burden to my mum and she was so good to me Kurt...even though she was sick she still tried to be the best parent she could and as she struggled with her health I took a part time job to get money to help her pay wages, but there was tight competition so her friend started teaching me Zumba instead and I dropped out of school so I could help her with her classes. My mum's friend got a job in the gym nearby so she asked if I wanted to take over her classes, and that's where I am now," Blaine smiled looking like he was about to say something else but cut the conversation short, and Kurt wanted to ask about his mum and if she was alright, but kept quiet.

"You're amazing," Kurt meant to say to himself but Blaine heard him and looked sadly as he shook his head.

"I'm far from it Kurt, but thank you, and what about you…how's school going?" Blaine asked trying to make the conversation more lighter with a forced cheerful sounding voice, but Kurt didn't have the heart to ask him more about his own life so he went along with it.

"Well…"

After Kurt talked about how things were going at school with the cheerleading and telling Blaine about how Sue Sylvester yelled at Mercedes for turning up late to their Vogue video shooting because of her family members arguing with her about working herself too hard in cheerleading and how they don't want her to end up in hospital 'again' Blaine had a stern look on his face which got him worried.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Mercedes and all, and I'm sorry that your coach behaves that way but what about you?"

"What about me?" Kurt asked blinking, because there wasn't much to say other than the stuff at school and he wasn't ready to talk about the bullying.

"Kurt, I really don't think you should continue Zumba anymore," Kurt didn't answer straight away, his face instead looking crestfallen which Blaine instantly noticed.

"I don't mean it like that! It's just…" Blaine seeing the look immediately defended his suggestion.

"You don't think I can do it?" Kurt asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No! That's not…" Blaine replied beginning to sound irritated.

"I'm not a good dancer am I? Just like Sebastian said I ….I'm like a baby penguin," Kurt replied with a solid waiting look; like a cat about to jump on a mouse.

"Sebastian said that?" Blaine looked horrified.

"Well not in those words…but he implied it," Kurt fumed.

"No, stop Kurt…listen to me," Blaine added firmly reaching his hand out to grab Kurt's but feeling rejected when Kurt moved his hand away.

Kurt was eyeing his sandwich refusing to look at Blaine which was still sitting on the table uneaten, Blaine had bought it for him during the talk about cheerleading insisting that he paid for his lunch at least, but he lost his appetite.

"I'm just concerned…" Blaine insisted and despite Kurt's move to hide his hand he wriggled his chair forward so he could reach his hand and grab Kurt's underneath pulling it out of hiding and back on top of the table. Kurt looked confused staring at their hands and wanting to melt at the same time as Blaine ran his fingers over his knuckles; what was there to be concerned about?

"Is it because I'm gay?" The movement stopped for a minute before his left hand came out to cover Kurt's hand on top his right.

This time Blaine narrowed his eyes and rolled his eyes when he could see Kurt was serious.

"No I can assure you that isn't the issue. It's just that I'm *sigh* I'm worried about you, you're losing far too much weight, and it's concerning Kurt I really really care about you, but you're fading away, and I barely see you eat,"

Kurt's immediate reaction was to look down at his stomach which was in fact getting smaller, he had lost 5 pounds and was proud of it, frowning now he wondered why Blaine thought that was such a bad thing, it wasn't like he was anorexic or anything.

"Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and I'll be thrilled to mention you as my date tomorrow but…"

Kurt panicked then, because WOAH…_**hold the golden tickets in case they were a phony**_

_DATE_

_WAS TOMORROW A DATE?_

Immediately Blaine picked up on the silence.

"Kurt? You okay?" Kurt was clearly lost in thought and his eyes looked like a dear caught in red lights.

"_Date_?" Kurt said in an almost strangled to death voice because he had lost the ability to breathe

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure if I heard correctly, you said tomorrow was an actual date?" Kurt asked again when Blaine asked if he was okay for the second time.

He heard Blaine curse.

"I didn't make it very clear did I? Kurt… it would be an honor if you would be my date tomorrow? I don't want to be just friends with you, I'd like to get to know you more and discover the amazing things I know there is about you …If it's asking too much, don't worry I'll cancel, and I understand cause you have school and we'll forget it happened, and I'm sorry…I'm rambling over here, help me out,"

Kurt laughed suddenly turning a different shade of color.

"I'd love to," this time Kurt rubbed Blaine's knuckles to get him to look at him.

"I didn't mean to upse…wait what?"

"I said I'd LOVE to, be your date I mean,"

"Really?! I mean…yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt grinned because **HOLY GAGA HE HAD A DATE! **He had a date with someone as gorgeous and kind, and generous as Blaine, who is also a dance instructor mind you**. **His insides were screaming and he almost missed it when Blaine was talking.

Well he did miss it as Blaine was still talking "Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt couldn't believe that he actually squealed, like a 15 year old girl just got told her crush liked her back.

Blaine laughed.

"I'm guessing you're happy about the date tomorrow?"

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself saying _"I think I'm falling for you, how could I not be happy?"_

Instead he replied "Yeah," looking bashful and completely adorable to Blaine.

Blaine grinned as he patted his hand, but then he noticed the sandwich and his face looked disappointed.

"Kurt…" Blaine warned as though a lecture was about to happen again glaring daggers at the uneaten sandwich then looking at Kurt with a sad pitiful look.

"This is what I mean; you're so self-conscious you don't even eat, it's not healthy,"

"I'm fine," Kurt defended himself.

Blaine didn't look convinced.

Kurt sighed dramatically and picked up the godforsaken sandwich and took mouthful after mouthful even when Blaine said that he didn't mean to push him, he wanted to prove to him he wasn't being self-conscious.

"Happy?" He said after particularly shoving the whole sandwich in his mouth.

That wasn't the smartest move because his stomach felt ill.

Kurt took his hands from Blaine's and covered his mouth when his stomach almost gave way.

Blaine looked worriedly when Kurt almost threw up, moving as though he was about to. Blaine got up at once "Are you oka…"

He didn't get a chance to ask as Kurt ran from the table into the bathroom and vomited in the Lima Bean sink feeling disgusting and throwing up the chicken and mayo sandwich.

Kurt wished the ground would swallow him whole, he felt ashamed and he knew Blaine wouldn't want anything to do with someone who couldn't even eat a sandwich ruining their coffee date in front of all those people, and even worst he started to cry when he thought he might have just messed up his first chance at having a date when a pair of strong arms held his shoulders and made him lean back against a familiar body.

"Feeling better? Or you need to throw up again,"

Blaine.

"I feel disgusting," Kurt said truthfully and weakly having closed his eyes, but feeling comfortable against Blaine. T

here was a warm piece of material wiping his face clearing up the sickness, and he opened his eyes to see Blaine watching him in the bathroom mirror with concern and wiping his face after turning him slightly around. Where he got the face cloth, Kurt didn't know.

"Well you don't look disgusting I can assure you that,"

Kurt smiled despite himself and felt himself blushing as Blaine kept the cloth on his mouth longer than the rest of his face, wiping across his lips to get rid of the vomit, gently wiping the corners of his mouth.

"Even though I just vomited the lunch you brought me down this terrible bathroom coloured scheme sink?" Kurt couldn't help but ask as Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Trust you to notice the colour décor but yes, you still look gorgeous" He agreed.

"You're crazy," Kurt actually giggled; Blaine then enveloped him in a hug and kissed his forehead.

"I didn't want to make it sound like I was judging you, I'd never forgive myself if my gorgeous date tomorrow got in hospital because he wasn't taken care of himself, so please, just think about what I said before okay? I do still want to see you, so maybe just go slow in Zumba,"

Kurt nodded because he couldn't speak after having Blaine's scent surround him like a beautiful flower, when Blaine let go he wanted to cry and finally blamed his self-consciousness for it.

"Okay,"

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Blaine took his hand.

"I'm too embarrassed to go out there,"

"It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have encouraged you to eat that sandwich, no need to feel embarrassed,"

"I shouldn't have shoved it in my mouth," Kurt argued.

"Let's just agree we both made mistakes, but nobody will say anything, trust me,"

Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes as he squeezed his hand.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked then.

Kurt bit his lip.

"I trust you,"

Blaine led him out with his head high, holding out the cloth to the manager and thanking them as they were on the way out of the Lima Bean.

Ah so that's where he got it from

He then swayed Kurt's hand as he ignored the odd looks in the coffee shop as they walked out the door and Kurt felt incredibly light but happy.


	9. Missing Cheerleader

"And so you threw up all over the sink?" Mercedes confirmed after Kurt nodded.

As soon as Blaine had dropped him off he had called Mercedes and called for an emergency talk. Mercedes was sitting crossed legged on his bed flipping through one of his vogue magazines when she had stopped to look up when Kurt confessed the throwing up incident at the Lima Bean. Kurt cringed at the memory "I humiliated myself, and he reacted so calmly,"

"Let me get this right, he's worried about your weight AND he asked you on a date? What a darling!"

Mercedes gushed "He's a keeper, I knew he'd come to his senses eventually,"

"Didn't you hear about the part where I threw up, because I really don't want to repeat that Mercedes… It was awful, he even got a cloth to help clean it up from the manager working there. I'm sure my face looked like a beetroot, with him being so close while I had made myself look like a fool,"

"Aww I think it's sweet," Mercedes commented not really listening to Kurt's worry.

"I think he's just being too polite to reject me after I threw up,"

"You're too hard on yourself Kurt, he asked you out after he told you his concern about your weight, and we always give ourselves little credit anyway it's human nature, of course you're not going to see how amazing you are, that's why there's people like Blaine out there, so just enjoy the date tomorrow, kill an outfit to his friends, you'll be fine I promise,"

Kurt agreed to that and decided to talk about Mercedes day and her parents how they're finally treating her less like a child now and so the talk went on for half an hour before she had to go home as they had school the next day.

Kurt arrived at school the next morning in the mood that he was hoping to avoid that day when Karofsky and his gang met him at his locker with no such luck of escaping they all cornered him and the bell for class had already rung, so there was no one left in the hallways. Kurt held his head high and continued to walk past not intending on pushing through but they grabbed both his arms.

"Well well well, look what we have here," Karofsky flashed him a cruel smile "Fresh meat,"

"You mean pathetic stale meat, there's nothing on him, look how skinny he is. Jacob said he was taking 'dance lessons' as though he can't be any more of a loser," Azimio snickered back mocking the dance lessons as the others laughed.

"Before you judge me make sure you google yourself you Neanderthals, let me go before you hurt yourselves,"

"Nobody likes a wise guy, I'd shut my mouth if I were you. Fairies like you shouldn't get a right to walk in this hallway," Karofsky gritted.

"Oh and idiots should?" Kurt rolled his eyes but fear began to conquer him when Karofsky snapped his fingers and the two jocks holding Kurt's arms tightened their hold on him and he felt a heavy hand over his mouth, forcing him to walk with them to the boys McKinley Gym which was emptied of students.

To his horror he watched as they found one of the boys' taller lockers and opened it, it was near the back of the room next to the weights as he tried to kick them of or scream but he felt weak and Azimio's hand was too heavy as they shoved him in, not afraid that they were scraping the sides of his skin in the process and squeezed him in the tight space.

He heard a lock being turned as well as Azimio's voice on the outside. He tried hitting the door but to no avail.  
"Who'd look for a faggot anyway,"

Blaine came to mind and he realized he was going to miss his date if they kept him there and then Blaine wouldn't want to have anything to do with a guy that stood him up or he might be worried, Mercedes would be worried. He wished he could call her but the jocks had been smart enough to grab his phone out of his pocket much to his thoughts on them being stupid. He wasn't sure who had it, as they were now throwing it to each other as though it were a football while they talked as he could see through a crack in the locker.

"What about those glee losers or his dad?" The kid who he remembered to be called Bobby asked as he was his partner in French when Mercedes had been away once and he hadn't known a thing he was saying that day either which mean't his intelligence was limited.

"Forget them, Football's cancelled, nobody will come here today, we'll come in the morning and open it up, once we lock the door nobody will even hear him scream,"

He didn't tell them that his dad was the best father in the world in case Burt did ever hear about him not attending school, which would result in him doing something about it; and telling them that would risk his chances of that happening or put his dad in danger, who was the most important person in the world to him, so that was out of the question.

"Coach called in sick as well, and I know for sure my father wouldn't give a damn if I went missing for one night, if anyone asks he's at the gay club or a girl's sleepover," Karofsky added.

Yeah well when your son bullies kids to the point of locking them in a locker I wouldn't go looking for them either. I'd lock them up. Kurt thought bitterly about Karofsky's own father.

"You won't get away with this!" Kurt yelled.

A slam at the door on the outside made him wince but he didn't let a sound escape his mouth that showed any weakness while they were in the room.

"Shut up Hummel, we're playing it easy as it is, oh and when we let you out tomorrow if we find out that you told somebody about this we'll be sure to beat you so hard that you can't walk, and you'll be praying that you were already dead" Karofsky threatened his eye peeping into the hole that Kurt was looking through. Kurt's eyes widened with fear at the determined and wicked look Karofsky held there before returning to his original place.

His heart was pounding from the scare of the eye popping out of no where. His back had hit the wall and he scrambled as far to the corner as he could. The bullies argued a few more times finally agreeing with the plan to let him out the next morning and he was too scared to say something else or even let out a breath in case they were true to their word of beating him up and so far their actions proved them capable of such a thing. Karofsky's look had terrified him.

He screamed finally after half an hour later or what seemed like it and when he heard them lock the main entrance to the gym laughing"Let's go eat some lunch, I'm starved," He screamed a few times but as they said no one came. His heart sake as he remembered how excited and nervous he had felt that morning to wake up and finish school.

"Anybody there?!" Kurt called A few more times banging the locker before tears escaped his eyes. It was useless He tried a few more times but it didn't even echo in the room as he looked around him and felt himself blackening out as the space got smaller and smaller and smaller and eventually he didn't remember much after that.

* * *

To say Mercedes was worried was an understatement when Kurt didn't arrive at school and she had already called his dad who said he should be there.

Burt started to worry at her call and she assured him he's probably just stuck in traffic, as he drives to school now. When Kurt didn't show up for cheerleading practise she knew something was wrong and called Blaine, hoping to god he was with him.

"Oh hi Mercedes! What can I do for…"

"Is Kurt with you?" Mercedes voice sounded panic and urgent as Blaine frowned. He was just picking out his clothes on what to wear for their date that night, he was also going to tell Kurt that he had found some simple Zumba exercises which wouldn't affect his weight too much and was fun at the same time, plus the moves could be adjusted for those who wanted a heavy workout.

"Ah no, wait isn't he at school right now?" Blaine asked looking at his watch, it was only 2:30pm. Maybe he left early? He was going to leave at 3:30, but he honestly didn't mind leaving early.

"He hasn't turned up for school at all. I called his home and his dad said he wasn't there, I know Kurt wouldn't want his dad to worry about him, but I don't know where he is, and none of the kids I know at school have seen him, I'm running out of options."

"Is he upset about something?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but he would have told me so, I know him,"

Blaine stopped looking for the perfect bow tie and started running a hand through his curls, holding the phone to his right ear while he looked for his car keys using his other hand

"Alright, how about I go to his house again and say I'm just there to see if the date's still on for tonight. My friends aren't expecting us till 7 anyway and if he's not there I'll come over and help you look for him, did you ring his mobile?"

Mercedes nodded but remembered Blaine couldn't see her.

"Yeah, no answer, it isn't like him, I'm really worried,"

"Alright, I'll go now, I'm sure you got class, so call me when you're on the way to your next one. Keep me updated; I'll head to his house now, but it'll take me two hours to get there, so let me know the minute you hear anything, I'll have my phone connected to the navigator, so don't worry about me driving or anything okay if you need to call,"

"Yeah alright, thanks Blaine,"

"Don't mention it. Talk to you soon, and thanks for letting me know, I hope he's okay,"

"Me too," Mercedes said sincerely as they hang up.

"Where are you white boy?" Mercedes wondered as Blaine got to his car immediately. If necessary he'd call Wes and cancelled the night, but he had to make sure Kurt was safe.

Blaine new all too well what high school boys did to guys like him and Kurt. It's a part of the story he hadn't told Kurt yet why he was also a Zumba teacher. Kurt being more flamboyant than him was what made him so proud to ask him as his date but he also felt protective of the other boy ever since he saw his hand and the familiar pain in the other boy's eyes he had when he was in high school, he felt a connection. It was strange of Mercedes's call too, he had been feeling weird all day even though he just brushed it of as nerves for that night, now he understood the worry he had. It was probably because Kurt hadn't called him all day and now he was hoping Kurt was okay and it was just him and Mercedes being overprotective.


	10. lost and found

A little more than halfway through the driving his phone went off and he pulled over so he could press a few buttons to answer the call already ready to go on the windshield before he got back on the road again.

"Blaine, its Mercedes. It's after 4 all the glee club members have tried calling him. Even Mr shue because we were all worried about him, but he's not picking up, Puckerman skipped school and went to see his dad saying he was late for glee. He's not there. Burt said he left that morning and hadn't seen him since.

Mike also said the jocks were being funny that day too, they kept snickering about something and looking at all the glee club members as though we did something to him, and not once did they slushy us, which is abnormal for them, they must know something." Mercedes informed.

It had to be serious, and Blaine's own heart was pounding. Kurt had to be okay. It kept screaming at him.

He had to be okay.

"Did anybody talk to the jocks?" Blaine questioned.

"No…"

He couldn't blame them.

"You guys should confront them with Mr Shue. At least that way no one would have to worry about getting hurt, anyway I'm driving into McKinley now okay, where is the choir room? I'll meet you there,"

"Second level down the hall,"

"Alright be there soon,"

Blaine forgot what going into a high school was like, he knew within the first 10 minutes that he was lost he kept wondering down when he saw a jock throwing a mobile up and down as though it was a ball and looking smug at something. Blaine decided to confront him, since they didn't know he was gay, he could pass for straight with what he was wearing, to ask about Kurt.

"Um Excuse me?"

The guy stopped throwing the phone looking like a dear in red lights turning to face him with a fake expression but when he saw him the look changed into a sense of relief.

Blaine had a nagging feeling he knew what happened to Kurt and he was about to ask something to keep him there when the phone went off and a light flashed on the mobile. Blaine looked to the phone and saw his picture come up.

Only one person could have that.

It was from his Zumba classes.

"Hey! What are you doing with Kurt's phone?" Blaine asked when he saw the name Rachel calling.

He knew Mercedes mentioned the girl.

"Minding it for him," The jock shrugged pretending to look sincere.

"Where is he? I'm here to watch his performance," Blaine lied.

The jock narrowed his eyes at Blaine as though he held a weapon and next thing he knew he was running.

"Hey!" Blaine called running after him. He kept his eye on the red jacket and being shorter was at his disadvantage as the stranger kept running far ahead of him. Eventually the footballer dropped Kurt's phone without realizing it, and Blaine stopped to pick it up.

Heart flattering in his chest as he saw his picture flashing again. Now was not the time to feel butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Kurt having his picture as his background picture.

"Kurt?" Blaine called hoping the boy was around in hiding from the jock.

"Kurt it's Blaine, let me know if you're here," He called again.

Blaine sighed as he kept wondering and found a door at the end of the hallway.

Well there were several doors but something was strange one of them which was slightly ajar. He peered inside and could see it was a gym with the lighting of the afternoon sun entering the room. He tried glimpsing inside the keyhole and saw the guy that had run away was in there he was hovering over a locker talking to it.

Blaine's eyebrows narrowed. The guy kept pacing the room and looking towards a locker.

Then he heard something unforgiveable.

"Kurt I'm sorry. I can't let you out; but you gotta let me know you're alive in there, "

Blaine's blood ran cold as he stepped inside to face the guy.

"Let him out now," Blaine fumed.

The guy turned and looked at Blaine was a ghost. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest trying to look intimidating.

"Let him out NOW before I call the police,"

Instead of doing the request he threw a key into Blaine's hands who just caught it. Kurt's phone was now safe in the pocket of his jeans.

"You tell anybody about this, I'll kill you." The chubby boy said before fleeing giving Blaine a dirty look.

Blaine froze at those words closing his eyes. When was the world going to stop the hate?

The silence of the room brought him back to reality. "Kurt," He shouted hoping the boy would hear him but no reply.

_you gotta let me know you're alive in there_

The jock's words came back as he frantically tried to open the door with non shaking hands, it finally snapped open with a pull.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed when seeing the gorgeous boy limbs spread all around him, he was paler than usual on the bottom of the locker as though he had been trying to sit down, his hair was standing on end, he looked in shock as though he woke up from a heavy sleep, and he could see bruises on the boy's arm which looked like it's been scraped probably from when the footballer pushed him in.

Blaine reached for the boy and gently pulled him out.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered.

"You're okay," Blaine said tears forming his eyes.

_I'll kill you_

He didn't care if any danger came to him, he couldn't let this happen again.

"Blaine…" Kurt didn't seem to be able to form any other words.

"I'm here," Blaine said quietly kissing his forehead. "I'm here baby,"

He heard a beeping sound which made them both jump, and then he remembered Kurt's phone in his pocket. He went to grab it and it was a call from Mercedes.

"Kurt! Thank god…are you alright hon?"

"Sorry Mercedes its Blaine," Before Mercedes could panic again he continued "I got Kurt,"

"Thank heavens," Mercedes said. "He was in the boy's gym," Blaine added.

"The boy's gym? The guy's looked there, they said it was locked," He could almost see Mercedes frowning.

Blaine gently rubbed circles in Kurt's back as the boy clung to him. Blaine pulled Kurt so that he was sitting in his lap having sat on the floor so he could hold him.

"Mercedes if I tell you something, can you please not straight away tell the others?"

Mercedes agreed and he told her about Karofsky.

"They threatened to kill you?" Kurt whispered as though frightened the jocks would come back. Blaine forgotten that Kurt was listening, he had been so quiet.

Blaine nodded solemnly.

"How dare they!"

"Kurt…"

"No, they can't just do that to people, you of all people don't deserve that Blaine,"

Blaine smiled. His diva was back.

"Neither do you Kurt, nobody does,"

Blaine agreed kissing his forehead before answering Mercedes on the phone. His left arm continued to gently stroke whatever part of Kurt he could reach.

"I don't know. I think we should report to the hospital and then the police," He answered when she asked what he thinks they should do.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm okay." Kurt rejected.

"Yes you do," Blaine argued.

"I'm fine Blaine honestly, I just fainted."

"You were attacked," Blaine told him sternly sounding slightly irritated,

"Kurt stop arguing with Blaine, he just saved you from the bullies, we couldn't find you anywhere. Had he not come all the way from Westerville you could have been there till morning as he said!" Mercedes reasoned with him.

"I…I'm sorry," Kurt looked ashamed at Blaine eyes beginning to grow tears again then looked alarmed "What about our date!?"

Blaine chuckled.

"More important things to worry about; Like a trip to the hospital,"

Kurt groaned.

Blaine cancelled the night with his mates, explaining a little bit about what happened and rang Kurt's dad who thanked him for finding Kurt.

At the hospital they said something about a syncope when Kurt was feeling dizzy and lightheaded and like he was running out of air was actually the symptoms of fainting. Mr Shue had called principal figgins, and all of the football jocks were suspended until they found out who was the cause of what happened.

Kurt's dad met them there too.

"Jesus Kurt, why didn't you tell me any of this was happening? I was worried sick about you,"

"I didn't want you to worry about me,"

"It's my job to worry about you Kurt. I'm your father,"

"I know that…"

"Sir? If I may?" Blaine interrupted as Burt looked to the boy who had saved his son.

"I think Kurt needs to rest, it might be in best interest if he just agrees to talk to you next time? Make a compromise?"

Burt narrowed his eyes at Blaine pulling his baseball hat of his head.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kurt?"

"I…"

"Dad!"

"No it's okay, we met at Zumba, I'm a dance instructor sir,"

"Okay….and you just happen to be at Mckinley?"

"Mercedes was worried, she called me thinking Kurt might be with me because I had asked him as a date to meet my friends for dinner they were all taking someone with them…and that's how I came about bringing him to the hospital, I found him locked in the locker and …"

"Yeah I gathered all that part, do you go to school?"

"No…"

"Are you studying or have a full time job?"

"No but I…"

Blaine looked down feeling disappointed in himself as he remembered his own father.

"Dad…please, not now."

"Kurt I have a right to know who you been seeing,"

"I'm sorry, visitor hours are over Mr Anderson. Mr Hummel we're gonna let you out tonight after we checked all your injuries" A nurse interrupted.

"I should get going, I'm just glad you're okay," Blaine sighed as he patted Kurt's hand before apologizing to Burt on his way out. He felt like a coward but Kurt's father scared him as he rushed out of the hospital.

"Blaine!" Kurt called but Blaine pretended not to hear feeling gutless.

It shouldn't bother him what adults thought of him, but something told him that Kurt needed a lot more than a guy who only survived on $50 a week and didn't follow his dreams as he should have.

Kurt was worth so much more than that.


End file.
